


The Arrangement

by Velara



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bromance, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Grey Wardens, Intrigues, Magic, Schemes & Plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velara/pseuds/Velara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REPOST  FROM FANFICTION.NET and extensive rewriting from that early version.  </p><p>"Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

Aedan regarded the bare little room that served as a temporary bed chamber. The sunlight that streamed through the small window slit set high up on the opposite stone cobbled caused him to squint around at the sparse and rather lacklustre furnishings that had been hastily placed by the servants several weeks before. Not that he seemed to spend much time in the room anyway for he had found himself often busy as of late. It seemed that now after the end of the blight that the real hard work had begun; the healing of the kingdom from the destruction that had been left behind by the darkspawn’s invasion was one such pressing example. Behind him the door creaked and he spun around, immediately brushing the hilt of his dagger, his reflexes honed by the several months of living on the road with the constant threat of having to face an ambush. He relaxed again when he recognised Leliana's slender figure silhouetted in the doorway.

 

''Aedan?'' She asked hesitantly. ''Alistair is looking for you. What are you doing in here?''

He ran a scarred hand through his shorn dark hair, ''Just having some peace.''

Behind her, Aedan could also make out the smaller lithe figure of Zevran, and he exchanged a curt nod of acknowledgement with the assassin.

''I can understand that.'' Leliana replied, her light coloured eyes glittering knowingly at him. ''It seems as though once you close a door another one finds a way to open.''

''You're telling me.'' Aedan stated dryly. When Leliana frowned at his tone, he elaborated. ''It seems as though the blight has not ended. No matter what we have done, it just feels as though the victory is…''

''Bittersweet.'' Zevran finished. Leliana's eyes widened at this revelation, but apart from sharing a look with the elf behind her, she showed no other reaction. Aedan idly wondered if it was possible if he could find a way to sneak out of the castle and find somewhere that was more secluded.

Then he noticed the concern in the bard's eyes and felt guilt sweep through them. All his companions had had to deal with a lot of changes over the following months – Leliana most of all yet this was also supposed to be a happy day for them too, with Alistair's coronation having formally taken place several hours previously. ''I'm sorry.'' He sighed, ''I should not be so ungrateful.'' Resolutely he strode out the room, motioning for his two companions to follow. ''Let's go and find Alistair,'' he added over his shoulder, smiling back at them.

Together they made their way out into the small courtyard that linked with the main motte and bailey. Outside Aedan paused for a moment, surveying the clean up that had been taking place below them. There was hardly a day that went by since the battle for Denerim that he could not fail to see in his mind’s eyes the burning houses, hear the panicked and frightened screams of civilians as they tried to flee from the oncoming army of monsters, and he could not fail to feel the blazing heat that radiated from the red hot fires that issued from all around him. The distant sounds of revelry carried on the tepid air was a contrast to what had been before, singing and music and the narrow streets of Denerim were filled with a swirl of dancers and small food tables. After a last glance he led the way through the courtyard towards the main castle. It too had been undergoing a cleanup, and Aedan knew that inside the assembled company would be a large assortment of mixed people that he hesitated at the bottom of the last flight of stairs.

''Aedan?'' Leliana's slender hand touched him lightly upon his shoulder, ''Are you well?''

He shook his head and steeled himself to continue his climb up the steps. The hall had been busy with the preparation of coronation earlier on, but now to Aedan's surprise, it lay quiet, the servants having cleaned up the remnants of the banquet earlier on to join the celebrations below. A single trestle table stood upon the dais, and Leliana and Zevran sat down at one end while Aedan sat down at the other end. By habit Aedan had take a seat facing the main entrance, the wall behind him. He met Leliana's eyes and saw the glimmer of amusement. ''So you said that Alistair was looking for me?'' He prompted the woman opposite him.

''He should be here soon, I thought he would be here already but clearly he is still shuttered with Arl Eamon.'' Leliana explained, ''Whilst we wait I shall go and fetch some wine.'' Aedan barely acknowledged her as she went inside to the kitchens. His gaze still fixed upon the entrance.

''You are thinking of escaping, si?'' Zevran asked, as he lazily lent back upon the bench, his deft fingers playing with a coin.

''No…'' He murmured gruffly, 'awfully tempted to but I don't think that would be appreciated by Leliana.'' ''Si, also you would not make it to the door anyway my friend,'' the elf replied cockily as his fingers brushed one of his throwing knives. ''You think you could take me on?'' Aedan asked with an amused twitch of his lip, his own fingers brushing against the hilt of his dagger. There was a brief flash of amusement across Zevran's face that flittered away as Leliana reappeared carrying three pewter cups filled with wine, which she placed before them. Aedan lifted his cup and fingered the rim absently before taking a sip of the sweet Orlesian vintage.

A bang of the main door brought Aedan out of his reverie as the newly coroneted King Alistair Theirin I of Ferelden strode through the hall. Leliana stood abruptly and went back inside the kitchen whilst Zevran continued to flicker the coin across his knuckles, the gold flickering lazily within the light. Alistair smiled tiredly at Aedan as he took a seat down opposite to him.

''Remind me that if we ever have a Landsmeet again to name you King!'' He said by way of greeting, as he tiredly ran a hand through his tawny hair. Slightly cheered, Aedan swirled the remaining content round in his cup as he took another sip of the rich, red liquid.

 

''What? No wine for me?'' Alistair whined half-heartedly, ''Who's the King here?''

 

“I don’t know. Where’s your crown?'' Aedan retorted with a smirk as he turned his cup upside down upon the wooden table. ''So, what took you so long?''

 

Alistair moaned, ''At least ask me after I've had a drink first! And as for the crown, I don’t think I need to wear it all the time – the damn thing gets a little weighty after awhile.''

''Here, Alistair, it is wine from the Empress Celene,'' Leliana said as she returned from the kitchen, handing Alistair a cup.

''The Empress Celene, Eh?'' Aedan chortled, ''Is the wine a part of a betrothal arrangement?'' ''Betrothal?'' Alistair echoed weakly, ''No, no! She sent it to 'reaffirm Orlais and Ferelden's relations'.''

 

He cast a look to Leliana, and Aedan was surprised when the bard nodded. ''Actually, it is funny that you should mention betrothal arrangements Aedan. Eamon and I have been discussing it.'' Alistair said with a slight hesitancy in his voice as he turned to look at his brother Warden. ''He believes that given the fragility of the Kingdom, it would be beneficial for me to be betrothed with one of the more powerful families that have allegiance with the Theirin line. The only house that is powerful enough for the Theirin line to align itself with is…''

 

Aedan could not help but feel somewhat apprehensive. He had somewhat known that this suggestion may surface yet he did not imagine it to have come up so soon. ''Cousland.'' He finished with a small frown, “Look I'm flattered and all but I'm really not your type.''

 

Zevran chuckled as Alistair shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face, which Aedan knew from previous experience to mean that the man was thinking deeply about something. ''House Cousland is only second to that of royalty.'' Alistair explained with some annoyance laced in his voice, ''Your brother, Fergus, has already agreed to the match. Your sister is a high noble lady and…''

 

''Whilst that may be true, it would not be ideal.'' Aedan growled with barely suppressed irritation.

''Why not, Aedan?” Leliana asked in bemusement. “She is a high born lady and given her far more ancient bloodline she would have all the suitable qualities that Alistair and the aristocracy would be looking for in a Queen.” Alistair took an appreciative sip of the wine, ''Arl Eamon believes that she is a suitable choice,'' He paused before adding, ''And so does your brother Fergus.''

Aedan looked strained, ''My brother hasn’t really considered...''

''She cannot be that bad!'' Alistair reasoned, ''I have also given the matter some thought, for I want a Queen to be worthy of my country, someone who will understand the duties and burdens that will go along with the office but I also want a wife – someone who I can grow to love and who can also grow love me in return.

''I know that I am King now and I cannot always put my heart before my country,'' he continued, ''Anyway, Eamon keeps bringing it up and I really need some peace. You are my best friend and I trust you more than I can ever say. I also value and trust your brother. Why should I not marry the sister of my best friend and staunchest of allies? The Cousland line would be all the more stable. The Theirin line would continue and if I fall in love with your sister then all the more the better.''

Silence soon followed as Aedan sat deep in thought. All what Alistair said was true. The Cousland line was second only to the Theirin line. It was rich and powerful, and commanded great respect of its banner men and the rest of Ferelden. And yet... ''What about Anora?'' He asked in desperation, ''Would she not also be suitable? She practically ruled when she was married to Cailan. She's an able administrator, worthy of Ferelden and understands the burdens of office.''

Alistair stared down at his wine. ''That is true but I don't trust her, not after her betraying us during the Landsmeet.''

Leliana leant forward, a frown creasing her pretty features. ''But Aedan, what about your sister? Why is she not suitable?'' Alistair also leant forward, his curiosity piquing. Aedan shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, ''I didn't say that she was not. I only said that she…''

''Isn't ideal.’’ Zevran put in with a laugh, ‘’You still have not answered the why.’’ Aedan hesitated, ‘’My sister is a sweet and good person, but she is rather...unusual. She’s not really what the kingdom needs.’’

‘’Fergus and Eamon think otherwise,’’ Alistair argued, his irritation plain to see on his face, ‘’What’s wrong with her exactly? Is she ugly, deformed, or mentally deranged?’’

Aedan shook his head, ‘’If you ever have the chance to meet her, you would understand what I refer to. Fergus...’’ He shook his head in annoyance, “Look, it is a bad idea. Elissa isn’t really what you would want in a Queen.”

‘’Well, I have already asked Fergus to send for your sister,’’ Alistair said sternly, as he sent a nod to Leliana. ‘’Leliana has also agreed that she will accompany your sister back to Denerim.’’

‘’Indeed, I am looking forward to meeting your sister.’’ Leliana said with a bright reassuring smile. Aedan sighed in exasperation. It was hopeless. It seemed as though no matter what he said, Alistair’s mind was already set. He only hoped that his little sister would not pay too much from their elder brother’s selfish arrangement. He shook his head. ‘’You’re making a big mistake.’’

‘’It is already in place,’’ Alistair stated firmly, ‘’and I will meet your sister.’’

Defeated Aedan stood and bowed before he turned to leave the hall. It was night now; the moon was full and bright as it shone its light. The sounds of celebration still continued, with roaring bonfires now lit in the centre of the revellers, casting dark shadows all about. Aedan felt a shiver of unease down his spine as he watched the shadows. His heart felt heavy in his breast as he pondered the reason why Fergus, his own brother, would suggest the match when they both knew and understood the danger that could threaten their family if the truth was known? Taking one last look at the bonfire before turning back to head inside, he muttered. "Fergus you bloody fool!"


End file.
